Honey Funny Bambi (sekuel part 1)
by Tiwi ngeJamban
Summary: Sekuel dari fic sebelumnya Honey Funny Bambi. but dengan sentuhan tangan dua author sarap eL x Tiwi. pair: HoMin genre: romance jamban rate :T (untuk kata-kata yang agak jamban) warning: bukan untuk orang waras. selamat menikmati


**THE COLLABORATION FANFICTION**

**HoMin'eL' & Tiwi ngeJamban**

**Disclaimer: Yunho milik Changmin. Changmin milik kita berdua.**

**Tittle: Honey Funny Bambi (sekuel part 1)**

Dear : Paman Beruang

Idih, kok paman beruang sih? Gue langsung merobek kertas dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Gue musti cepet-cepet ngebales surat cintanya si Yunho, tapi gue bingung apa yang musti gue tulis.  
Gimana kalo gini.

Dear : Jung Yunho

Kok, Jung Yunho? Kaku banget, kaya nulis buat undangan kawinan aja. Arrggg ! apaan dong? Gimana kalo Yunhoconda? Oke deh.

Dear : Yunhoconda  
Gue Cuma sekali nulis surat malu-maluin kaya gini, jadi tolong lo baca baik-baik.

Gue suka sama lo, sejak lo pergi ninggalin gue waktu kita SD dulu.  
Cukup sekian. Dan terimakasih. Wasallam.

gue melipat surat itu dan memasukannya kedalam amplop item bergambar beruang dan rusa, pemberian Yunho dulu. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya gue nulis surat cinta bergaya kamseupay begini.

Udah 2bulan kita jadian dan sampe sekarang gue belom nyatain perasaan gue ke Yunho. Rasanya tiap kali mao ngucapin, lidah gue rasanya keserempet mulu. Jadi bukannya kata-kata manis yang gue sampein kedia melainkan ucapan pedas dan makian. Gengsi gue bener-bener tinggi ngalahin segalanya, untung si Yunho orangnya ngertiin, jadi tiap kali gue ngomong kasar bin ketus dia selalu bales pake kata-kata sayang dan diakhiri dengan sebuah dan setangkai ciuman. /

Pagi ini gue sama Kris lagi nongkrong dikantin kampus, ada jam kosong karena dosen mata kuliah Gali Sumur lagi cuti. Katanya sih lagi sakit cacar. Karena bosen kita berdua akhirnya mutusin buat ngopi-ngopi dulu sambil nungguin si Krisyanto ngopi paste tugas gue.

"Min, lo ikhlas kan kalo gue sering ngecopas tugas-tugas lu?". Tanya Kris yang mata dan tangannya teta focus pada kegiatan MARI-MENYALIN .  
"sebenernya sih nggak, tapi dari pada lo nangis gerung-gerung sambil garuk-garuk aspal mending gue ikhlasin." Dibilang begitu Kris langsung cemberut.  
"ngapain lo cemberut gitu? Nggak ada imut-imutnya tau nggak! Ahh kopi gue tumpah deh". Buru-buru gue menjilat kopi gue yang tumpah kelantai. Kris yang melihat gue langsung bergidik menatap ngeri.  
"syumfah lo jorok banget Min".  
"sayang, belom lima menit". Jawab gue asal sambil terus menjilat sisa-sisa kopi yang berceceran diatas meja. Kris yang mendengarnya langsung jadi batu kemudian hilang menjadi debu.  
"biasa aja dong liatnya, kaya lo nggak pernah aja sih. Waktu itu itu lo pernah ngejatohin permen ditong sampah terus lo pungut abis itu lo makan lagi". Bales gue dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kris yang nggak terima langsung diem. Karena percuma adu mulut sama gue uda pasti kalah telak.

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 9. Gue lupa kalo hari ini gue ada janji ketemuan sama cowok gue. Ahemm agak aneh sih nyebutnya. Gue kana ma dia sama-sama cowok. Errr pacar aja deh biar enak. Tanpa buang-buang waktu gue langsung mendorong koper dan angkat kaki dari situ.  
"gue duluan ya?". Pamit gue  
"lo mao kemana?".  
"ketemu Yunho, gue bolos ya?".  
kris langsung ber-oh. "salam ya buat Yunho, tugas lo ntar langsung gue kumpulin aja deh ya?". Lanjut Kris.  
"sip". Gue mengangguk dan langsung menuju tempat janjian gue sama Yunho. Dimana lagi kalo bukan di jamban. Huahahahaha bukan ding, dibawah pohon yang waktu itu gue dicium si Yunho.

Gue liat si Yunho udah nunggu disitu. Berkali-kali liat tuh orang tete aja hati gue berasa kaya lagi diperkosa. 'duh Yunho kenapa lo musti sekeren itu sih?' . Yunho yang nyadar sama kedatengan gue langsung menyambut gue dengan pelukan mesra dan erat.

"pagi Bambi Changdola, lama amat sih? Kangen nih". Yunho bener-bener bikin muka gue deg-degan dan bikin jantung gue jadi blushing.  
"jangan lebay deh, Cuma telat stengah menit doang juga". Jawab gue ketus.

Bukannya melepas pelukannya, Yunho malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. 'ampun nih cowok mao bikin gue cepet mati apa?'.  
"Yunho, sesek tolol !".  
"gak mao dipeluk?".  
"Bukan gitu, gue nggak bisa napas". Jawab gue jujur.  
Yunho malah senyum-senyum nista ke gue, jujur senyuman nista yunho itu manis banget. Untung dia nggak ingusan lagi kayak dulu. Coba kalau masih. Gak kebayangkan yunho nyium gue campur ingusnya yang kentel ijo gitu. Gue langsung kepengin boker ngebayanginya.  
"Er.. yunho bisa lo lepasin nggak sih? Kita duduk aja. Gak enak berdiri gini di liatin tukang kebon" ucap gue sambil mandang tukang kebon yang lagi ngerumput sambil senyum-senyum kearah kami.  
CUP  
"Oke changdolah..." ucap Yunho riang setelah berhasil nyolong ciuman di bibir tipis gue."  
Akhirnya kita duduk di bangku taman yang udah tua banget and lumutan. Yunho duduk di samping gue, sambil meluk pinggang ramping gue. Tak lupa dengan senyum begonya yang dari tadi betah banget nimbrung di bibirnya yang katanya bentuk hati itu. Preet bentuk hati apanya, kalo menurut gue bentuknya absurt banget. Kayak jamban. Tapi napa gue suka banget?... ah jamban ah! Bodo amat.  
Dan sekarang gue gugup banget. Gimana gue mulainya? sumpret… demi kolornya krisyanto yang pernah di bokerin sama mangdongie. Gue nggak pernah yang namanya ngasih surat kampret kayak begini. Gue mulai ngerogoh saku celana gue dan meremas surat cinta yang udah gue bikin ampe setengah mampus kemarin malem. Bahkan gue sampai lupa mandi, lupa tidur, tapi gak lupa makan.  
"Miapah Cangdolah? Katanyah~~ adah yang mau di omongin~~" ini nih, satu lagi nih yang kadang bikin gue enek, meski yunho sekarang yunhho udah ganteng banget kayak patung yunani, tapi 4l4y-nya tetep nggak ilang. bisa nggak semua kata-katanya nggak usah di tambahin hurup 'H' gitu? nggak nyadar apa? Mulutnya bau bangke. Gue kan capek nahan muntah terus. Ahh udah deh gue tahan aja. Gue udah terlanjur cintrong ama nich makluk.

"Ermm Yun yun ho.. . gu gu gue.. ma- ma ma amu… nga.. ngak.. nga.. nga ngasih… Se ses sesuatu.. bu bu bu bu buat lo" Arghhh napa mendadak gue jadi gagap gini? bukan karena kemarin gue keasyikan nonton OVJ pan?  
Yunho ngelus kepala gue sayang. Dan sesekali di kecup. Njirr pasti air liurnya nempel di rambut. Gue kan habis keramas pakek conditioner!

"Mau ngasih apa sih sayang? Terus, kenapa kamu jadi gagap gitu sih? apa Gagap lagi trend sekarang?" gue lemes di pelukan Yunho. Nggak tahu musti jawab apa. Pertanyaan yunho idiot banget, dan gue tahu dia nanya seriusan nggak bercanda. Yunho ini orang yang ngikutin trend. Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang baru pasti dia ngikutin. Kayak kemarin kayanya lagi jamanya harlem shake. Terus yunho harlem shake-an di alun-alun. Udah deh… akhirnya gue ngejemput dia di polsek.

"enggak kok.. gue Cuma gugup aja yunho, gue mau ngasih ini ke elo" gue nyodorin surat di tangan gue, dan gue kasih ke yunho tanpa melihat. Gue tetep nyamanin posisi gue di dekapan yunho. Yunho akhir ngebuka tuh surat sambil tetep meluk gue. Dan dia mulai membaca surat itu pelan namun cukup bisa tertangkap telinga gue.  
"Telor sekilo, daun bawang seperempat, bawah merah 2ons (dikit ajah yah min bawang lagi mahalan soalnya)… " MAMPUS…. Napa Bon belanja emak gue yang kebawa.

"Changdola ini apaan? Kenapa surat cinta tukang sayur lo bawa?". Tanya Yunho heran sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Gue langsung malu plus jadi salah tingkah betapa cerobohnya gue. Idiot banget.  
"sori Yun, ini dokumen punya emak gue kebawa". Buru-buru gue merampas kertas nista itu dari tangan Yunho.  
"terus surat cintanya mana?". Tagih Yunho sambil menadangkan telapak tangannya persis kaya tukang minta-minta. Gue hanya menggaruk kepala gue. Mendadak bego. Aishh !  
"yaudah deh, nggak usah pake surat cinta juga bisa kan? Lagian ari gini emang masih jaman apa maen surat-suratan?!".

Terlihat Yuho berfikir sebentar sambil menimbah-menimbang. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, satu tangannya diangkat keatas secara bergantian. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Mendadak Mirip kaya orang lagi senam.

"woy?! Lo mikir apa ngapain sih?". Teriak gue kesel sama kelakuannya si Yunho.  
"hehehehehe sori Bambi, iya deh nggak apa-apa". Yunho meringis konyol.  
"kalo gitu pasang kuping lo baik-baik".

Yunho keliatan gugup. Keringet dan ingus mengucur deras karena saking nervousnya.

"Gue! Cinta! Sama lo!". Dengan suara lantang akhirnya gue nyatain juga perasaan gue yang udah lama gue pendem. Terlihat Yunho cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk selangkangannya. Najiss jorok banget. -_- mukanya langsung merah kaya pantat monyet. Bol-nya empot-empotan saking girangnya.  
"enelan kan Chandola?". Tanya Yunho dengan mata yang sok dibelo-beloin biar imut.  
"iya".  
"cius miapah?". Tanyanya lagi. Sumpah gue paling males kalo Yunho mulai alay begini ganteng-ganteng mukanya jadi kaya gembel.  
"bisa nggak sih lo sehariiii aja jangan bikin gue kesel?".  
"iya deh maaf, lo kan belahan jiwa gue kalo lo bunganya kan gue kumbangnya". Yunho mulai gombal.  
"kalo gue jadi jarum?". Tanya gue yang ikut-ikutan ngegombal juga.  
"gue jadi benangnya".  
"terus kalo gue jadi jamban lo jadi apanya?".  
"mmmmm Changdola, bisa nggak ngibaratin kita jangan pake itu". Protes Yunho.  
"loh kenapa?".  
"nganu….itu…nggak enak banget masa gue jadi tokainya sih?". Yunho mukanya langsung nggak enak gitu.

Lagi seru-serunya kita ngegombal alay, dari kejauhan tepatnya didepan koridor tampak kerumunan iring-iringan seperti orang lagi karnaval.  
Hormat grakk! Beri jalan!  
Prepeett croott brobott cepiritt titt titt (sfx: orang boker)

Dari iring-iringan kerumunan itu, tepat didepan mereka tampak seorang cowok yang mukanya sedikit kecewek-cewekan dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya gaya jalannya berasa kaya lagi dicatwalk. 'Agaknya tuh cowok rada melambai'. Pikir gue.  
Cowok itu memakai kaos ketat v-neck berwarna pink dan pake celana legging berwarna senada. Behhhhh belom lagi mukanya yang belepotan blush on. njirr apa-apaan tuh syal bulu warna pink norak banget kayak punyanya mpok nori. Gue ngelempar pandangan gue ke yunho. Enek banget rasanya mending gue mantengin wajah pacar gue. Duh yunho lu ganteng banget sih… tapi… napa yunho wajahnya kaku banget kayak besi karatan gitu?  
"yun…." Gue manggil dia pelan biar keliatan romantis. Sambil mengguncang bahunya pelan.  
"ermm min kayaknya kita musti pulang aja deh" ucap Yunho gugup banget lebih gugup dari pas gue bilang cinta tadi. Liat deh kringetnya aja ampek se biji-biji duren gitu =.=  
"Napa sih lo! Tegang amat. Lo bukanya kebelet boker pan?" gue nanya, sewot banget gue. Masa tiap kali kencan dia kebelet boker terus. Napa gak sekalian kencan ama jamban aja?! enak kan.. multifusngsi bisa buat pacar bisa buat tempat boker kemana-mana dan diaman mana.  
"gak mao! Kita pan baru ketemu yun, masak mau pulang gitu ajah sih… lo gak suka lama-lama sama gue? Huh!" gue udah muak banget dah ama sikapnya yunho yang seenak bokongnya gini.  
"nggak kayak begituhh changdolah~" ucap yunho alay kayak biasanya. Gue memalingkan wajah, bukannya sok sok marah tapi beneran gue gak tahan ama bau mulutnya yunho yang ngalahin kentutnya krisyanto.  
"Changdolah please… sayang kita pulang ajah yuk" kini yunho udah mulai merengek kayak bocah minta di beliin maenan.  
"tsk! Ya udah ya udah kita pulang. Awas lu ampek rumah malah ngajakin maen ibu bapak-an bareng taepong!" ucap gue ngancem  
"lohh emang kamu nggak suka cangdolah?" yunho nanya sambil sok imut gitu, enjir.. mukanya bener-bener bikin perut gue mules pengen boker.  
"Gimana mau nggak suka! Kalau gue jadi anaknya trus lo ama taepong jadi emak sama bapak gue!" semprot gue! Sumpah udah alay, nih makhluk maenannya gak lazim banget. Masak gue disuruh jadi anaknya anjing.  
"Iya… dech kalo gitu nanti gue yang jadi anaknya.. lu yang jadi emaknya trus taepong jadi bap-"  
"SARAP!" gue pergi huh sebel banget punya pacar 75 % kayak dia .  
Belom ada setengah jalan tiba-tiba gue dan Yunho didatengi makhluk mengerikan. Mulai dari bentuk hingga bau semuanya aneh.  
gue menyenggol lengan Yunho, tapi tampaknya Yunho sama sekali nggak sadar kalo gue panggil. Dia malah sibuk komat-kamit baca doa. Dari doa makan, doa bangun tidur sampai doa masuk WC .  
Gue sama sekali nggak ngerti siapa makhluk yang ada didepan kita berdua dan kenapa Yunho sebegitu takutnya oleh kedatengan makhluk berwujud manusia ini. hingga akhirnya...  
"hai Yunho, masih inget kan ama gue?". sapa makhluk itu , Yunho hanya tergagap sambil sesekali menyeka keringetnya.  
"lo siapa?". tanya gue pada makhluk nista itu.  
makhluk itu tersenyum, tapi sumpah senyumnya bikin mual.  
"kenalin, nama gue Jaemban lengkapnya Kim Jaemban ganteng". dengan gaya yang sok dibuat-buat makhluk ini menyebutkan namanya .  
"ngapain lo disini?". tanya Yunho ketus. Cowok yang bernama Jaemban itu loncat kesamping Yunho dan bergelayut manja dilengan Yunho. Gue cuma melotot ngeliat adegan itu. Yunho yang panik merasa risih berusaha menyingkirkan tangan si Jaemban dari lengannya.  
"lo kok gitu sih? mulai sekarang gue resmi kuliah dikampus ini". seru Jaemban sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya yang kaya orang cacingan kearah Yunho.

-  
-

Sejak orang yang bernama Jaemban kuliah dikampus ini, gue resmi jadi susah kalo mao berduaan sama Yunho. Ada aja tingkah lakunya Jaemban yang selalu bikin gue kesel, tuh manusia selalu berusaha buat nempel-nempel sama Yunho. Mulai dari gangguin acara kencan kita berdua, suka nyempil aja kalo kita lagi duduk berdua, nyanyi-nyanyi dilorong kampus mending kalo Cuma satu lagu, ini nyampe 1 album dia nyanyiin semua belom lagi manjat-manjat gedung berlantai 15, sampe nyewa orkes gerobak buat dangdutan didepan Yunho.  
Alhasil gue sama Yunho nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Padahal kan kita mao mesra-mesraan. Huweeeee bangke emang tuh si Jaemban TvT.  
Yunho bilang si Jaemban adalah mantan temen SMU nya dulu yang pernah nembak dia tapi ditolak. Karena ngotot demi mendapatkan cintanya Yunho akhirnya dia sampe nekat ngejar sampe kesini.  
Waktu itu didepan gue dengan dandanan menor dan baju kelap-kelipnya kaya biduan dangdut, dan dengan beraninya dia nembak Yunho sambil melepas bajunya satu-persatu buat menarik perhatiannya Yunho. Kontan waktu itu gue dan Yunho sampe kejang-kejang kayak cacing kepanasan oleh kelakuannya si Jaemban.  
"sori bray, gue udah punya Changdola lagian bulu keteknya Changdola lebih lebat dibandingin sama bulu ketek lo, jadi mending lo nyerah aja deh buat ngedapetin gue".  
Padahal kalimat Yunho waktu itu cukup tegas. Tapi agaknya emang sama sekali nggak mempan buat bikin si Jaemban berhenti. Dengan keukeuh dia tetep meneror Yunho dengan aksi-aksi gilanya.

-  
-

Karena kesel udah seminggu ini gue jarang deketan sama Yunho akhirnya gue mutusin buat sms dia aja.

To: Yunbear my love

Yunyun lo lgi ngapain? Kangeeeeen

-your changdolah-

Kecrek kecrek tin tiin. Terdengar bunyi sms balesan masuk.

From: Yunbear my love  
Bambi Chandola miss you too. Muach muach 3  
Gue lagi dikelas nih ^^

-your future hubby-

Dengan cepet gue langsung ngetik balesannya Yunho.

To: Yunbear my love

Mao ketemuuu, boleh nggak? Tapi jgan sampe ketauan si dia.

- er…. Oke your future wife *blush* -

Gue membuka balesannya lagi.

From: Yunbear my love

Tentu boleh dong. Nanti jam 2 siang gue tunggu ditempat biasa ya?  
Bye Bambi Love you more more

Dan disinilah sekarang gue, di pinggir kali kecil belakang kampus. tempat biasa gue ama yunho ketemuan. Tempat ini strategis. Soalnya kalau yunho mendadak kumat pengen boker, bisa langsung jongkok di kali. Tempat ketemuan paling multifungsi yang pernah gue datengin.

Gue negelemparin kerikil-kerikil kecil ke kali yang lagi banjir, maunya kayak di drama-drama korea gitu nungguin pacarnya sambil neggalau.

"Hahhhh" gue menghela napas panjang. Kampret… si yunho mana sich lama banget. Gue mulai jelalatan nyobak nyari pemandangan yang lain. Mandangin kali mulu, Sumpek cuman ada tokai doank.

Dan…

Astajim~~~

Gue nyebut dalam hati, ketika gue ngelihat sosok Jeamban yang menuju keraha gue, sekarang dia lagi cosplay trio macan jadinya pakek dres ketat bermotif macan tutul. Jnritt gue pengen muntah. Belom lagi bawa-bawa sound system dan mulai dech dia nge play lagu trio-macan yang kucing garong.

Teng teng teng.. teng teng teng.. teng teng teng teng teng

Intro lagu kucing garong mulai berkumandan. si jaemban mulai bergoyang gilak! Kuping gue panas kayak ditusuk-tusuk jarum mata gue berair pengen nangis darah ngeliat si jaemban yang berliuk-liuk kayak ulet cacingan.

Ya tuhan…

Yunhoo tolong gue… gue gak tahan….!

TBC

El note: saya gak tahan.. musti kayak gimana lagi LOL maunya jadi oneshoot aja. tapi pas ngetik gak selesai selesai. Si tiwi bikin saya sakit perut mulu. Dan bolak balik WC karena kebelet boker terus LOL. Oke oke gimana seru? Bikin mules? Ayo repiuw kalau gitu.

Tiwi note: ini fanfic duet maut saya ama si kamprett el jadi maap kalo bahasa disini agak kasar Lol dan maap juga kalo ada idolanya yang dinistain disini gak ada maksud apa-apa siy . piss salam republic of JAMBAN


End file.
